Jem'Hadar fighter
| Width = 70.02 meters | Height = 18.32 meters | Mass = 2,450 tons | Crew = 12, + flight crew & troops | Maxspeed = Warp 9.6 | Cruspeed = Warp 5 | Armaments = 3 phased polaron beam emitters 1 photon torpedo launcher | Defences = deflector shields }} Jem'Hadar fighters (also referred to as attack ships or attack fighters) were a small class of starship in use by the Dominion in the 2370s decade. They were the backbone of the Dominion fleet and fulfilled a variety of roles from scouting or patrol duties, to leading assault forces. Overview Despite being small, these attack ships were fast and maneuverable as well as were able to inflict damage on enemies larger than what could be expected from vessels of this size.Duty Officer Pack Promo These ships were small, agile attack ships typically employed in groups of three, or occasionally as part of larger fleets. ( ) Jem'Hadar Attack Ships were small vessels that operated in a similar manner as Escorts or Destroyers.Duty Officer Pack Promo They were capable of operations in a planetary atmosphere and were able to land and take off from a planet's surface but were not designed to perform battle maneuvers while in a planet's atmosphere. ( |The Ship|Penumbra}}) Tactical systems The primary weapons of the fighters were powerful phased polaron beam which were produced from emitters located on the nose of the vessels. During the initial engagements between the Dominion and the Federation in the 2370s, the fighters weapons were easily able to penetrate the shields of Federation starships. ( }}) Other systems As well as possessing advanced transporter technology that allowed transport through the shields of Federation starships, an advanced deflector also allowed the ships to be immune to the effects of a tractor beam. ( ) Class variations By 2410, basic livery designs were available to choose from for owners, which could be modified further. These options were were designated Type 1-6 and 8. ( | }}) In addition, the installation of shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( ) In Ambassador Odo's Jem'Hadar Vanguard fleet, the Dominion shield was pre-installed on all Vanguard ships. ( | | }}) JH Type 1.jpg|Type 1 JH Type 2.jpg|Type 2 JH Type 3.jpg|Type 3 JH Type 4.jpg|Type 4 JH Type 5.jpg|Type 5 JH Type 6.jpg|Type 6 JH Type 8.jpg|Type 8 History These starships were so common that they became the staple of the Dominion fleets.Duty Officer Pack Promo They were designed with the single minded goal of military conquest and defeating any threat. Their role as the enforcer of Dominion policy had seen them being deployed against a number of species native to the Gamma Quadrant. Thus, they were responsible for bringing such races under the rule of the Founders. ( ) Jem'Hadar fighters were the first Dominion vessels encountered by the Federation when a trio of the vessels attacked and destroyed the shortly after first contact in the year 2370. ( ) Over the next few years fighters engaged with Alpha Quadrant forces on numerous occasions and fought along side larger Dominion vessels throughout the Dominion War. ( , et al.) Following the war Dominion forces returned back through the Bajoran wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant. After the Dominion War, inconclusive evidence suggested that a number of rogue Jem'Hadar attack ships operated in the Badlands region. However, the true nature of their presence was unknown as it was undetermined whether their crews operated to continue the conflict or had simply embarked on a campaign of piracy. Some had suggested that Ferengi arms merchants had assembled a working such starship from salvaged parts but this remained unproven. ( ) Just months later in April of 2376 a trio of rogue fighters returned to the Alpha Quadrant to attack Deep Space 9. They destroyed the before being destroyed themselves. ( ) By 2409, a number of these vessels had been discovered adrift and abandoned in the Alpha Quadrant. These attack ships were found by Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Force who acquired the derelicts for study. Such fighters were always found in prime condition as well as undamaged but registered an unusually high level of neutrino signatures and with their systems offline. The Dominion was contacted from Qo'noS and Deep Space 9 to determine whether they held any interest in retrieving these ships, but no response was received.Duty Officer Pack Promo Known vessels * 5th Wing Patrol Ship 6 * Ammut'alar * Kaza'kime * Robinson (Jem'Hadar fighter) * Subek'somac * Unnamed Jem'Hadar fighters ** Attack ship stolen by Damar's Resistance Appendices Connections Appearences 2371 * 2372 * * * 2373 * * 2374 * 2375 * 2376 * ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Soldiers of the Empire" ** " " ** " " ** The Dominion War: "Call to Arms..." *** "A Time to Stand" *** "Rocks and Shoals" *** "Sons and Daughters" ** The Dominion War: "...Sacrifice of Angels" *** "Behind the Lines" *** "Favor the Bold" *** " " ** Dominion Wars ** "One Little Ship" ** The Fallen}} ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Shadows and Symbols" ** "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" ** "Once More Unto the Breach" ** "Penumbra" ** "'Til Death Do Us Part" ** " " ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "Tacking Into the Wind" ** " " ** What You Leave Behind ** Avatar, Book One ** " " ** "The Quickening"'' * Star Trek: Voyager ** "Parturition" }} References External link * Category:Dominion starship classes Category:Fighter classes